Power Rangers Megaforce Vs Samurai
by minimoon132002
Summary: Its Ranger Vs Ranger again as power rangers megaforce meets up with the samurai crew. there are remaining nighlocks in the area who want to revive xandred from the world but instead they revived someone from the dead from the megaforce past. who could it be and will the samurai rangers help the megaforce team out even with Jayden brainwashed? Stay tuned and see what happens
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or its Franchise. I don't own this adaption of the movie either.**

It's another day at the quarry; the MegaForce Rangers were fighting off some Loogies near their hometown of Harwood. Each Ranger was fighting off some Loogies near the ocean.

"Dragon Shot", the Red Megaforce Ranger says as he used his blaster to shoot at some Loogies.

The Loogies fell down as the sparks hit them. Then he used his Dragon Sword to fight off more Loogies nearby.

As he got near them, he slashed his opponents down with his sword and stood back a little. Soon as he stepped back, he let the pink Megaforce Ranger to jump off his shoulder as she flew over him.

"Phoenix Shot", she says using her weapon to blast off the Loogies nearby them.

Meanwhile two more rangers shot up from the ground and attacked the Loogies. The two rangers that attacked those were the black and yellow Megaforce rangers. They both took down the Loogies with each of their separate weapons.

While they were busy fighting, the blue Megaforce Ranger jumped out of the water and shot down the Loogies.

"Shark Bowgun", he says taking down the Loogies. As he landed down on the ground, the whole team stands in a line as they watched the Loogies come towards them. The Rangers combined all of their weapons together to form a new one.

"MegaForce blaster," red ranger said.

"Dynamic Victory Charge", everyone says together. A laser shot out of the blaster as it came towards the Loogies.

Meanwhile, as the rangers were watching the Loogies explode, they didn't notice a crack on the rock near them.

Someone was watching them through the crack, when they didn't notice him. A mysterious monster that looks like a squid was observing the scene curiously.

"Ooh, aah, ooh, looks like the Sanzu River is finally rising again, but there are a bunch of strange people around screwing up the other side of this world," the monster said.

"Indeed, this is all very strange", as he looked at the river.

"However, how is this rising without Master Xandred's influence?"

Just then a loud noise attracted his attention. He saw a bunch of moogers appearing out of the ground. Also a huge splash was made from the river. The monster turned around and sees a monster in front of him. He was shocked and speechless when he saw him.

"It can't be. Are you", he stammered.

But he didn't finish his sentence as the monster in front of him opened his bloodshot eyes.

Back on the surface world, there are five young teenagers hanging out at the mall together, enjoying their smoothies. Those five teenagers are not just ordinary, but they are special. It's not every day you get to be a hero and save the world, but these five brave souls are known to be Power Rangers. They are the newest team to fight crime in their world. They help protect the civilians of Harwood County.

We have Troy, Megaforce Red, who was strong and powerful and made leader to the team. Emma, Megaforce Pink was gentle and kind as well has a love of nature. Her best friend, Gia, Megaforce Yellow was a tough as nails girl and smart to boot. Her unwanted suitor, Jake, Megaforce Black was a goofball, but a good soccer player. Last, but not least his best friend Noah, Megaforce Blue was calm and intelligent person. He was good at creating powerful weapons to the group.

These teenagers were hanging out today after a long day fighting off the Loogies.

"Man, I feel so good after fighting off those Loogies", Noah says as he and his team sat down at a table nearing the food court, sipping on their smoothies.

"I hear you man, after all those Loogies can really be a drag to handle," Jake says as he finished off his smoothie.

"Good thing there weren't any monsters around, otherwise I will be sore in the morning", Gia complained.

"Yeah, I agree otherwise they don't have to attack on this beautiful day today", Emma says as she looked around the mall.

Troy was silent during the whole conversation as he thinked about what his day was like. Then he stood up from the table and started to walk.

Emma noticed this and asked him in a gentle voice, "Troy, where are you going?"

Troy stopped walking as he heard the voice he couldn't resist. He turned around and saw his friends staring at him, especially Emma. Troy immediately stared at her eyes for a little bit, but blushed at his sight for doing so.

He replied back, "I'm heading to the food court anybody want anything?"

"Can you stop by the newsstand to get this month's Seventeen magazine for me?" Gia requested.

"I think I will need a low fat strawberry yogurt", Emma asked.

"Can you buy me a sports drink", Jake asked.

"Nothing for me, thanks", Noah answered.

"All right then, I will be back", Troy says smiling.

"See you later", the girls said.

"I'm counting on you", Jake says to him.

Troy nodded his head and walked towards the food court. After he got everyone's stuff from the food court, the team continued to enjoy their time together at the mall.

**Well that's it for the first chapter. Hope you enjoy it and can't wait for the next one. Review if you guys have time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Later that evening, Troy was walking around the town carrying the groceries for his parents.

"Looks like I have enough food to last us this week," Troy says to himself while carrying the groceries.

Just then Troy stopped walking as he felt an evil presence nearby.

He turned around and saw a bunch of moogers appearing in front of him.

"Great, some Toxic Beast; no wait, they're different", Troy says.

Then the moogers started to go after the civilians and most of them ran. Troy put down his groceries and started to get ready to defend him.

"These monsters are not part of the war star either", Troy says as he ran towards them.

"Stop this", Troy says grabbing one of the moogers.

He turned it around and punched him. Another mooger came up behind him and Troy noticed and kicked him.

Troy wrestled the moogers down and grabbed the moogers sword and slashed a couple of them down.

Just then one of the moogers came up in front of him and punched him in the stomach. Troy fell on the ground facing the impact. He got up from the ground and took out his morpher.

"It's morphin time; go go Megaforce", Troy shouted.

Troy was instantly morphed into Mega Red. He used his dragon sword to slash the moogers down. As soon as he defeated them, they all exploded. But just as he finished destroying the moogers, more of them started to appear in front of him.

"Just what are they", Troy wondered.

Next, the moogers ran towards him, not knowing that they have crossed a line that contains a gap sensor. Meanwhile, a city far away from there, the gap sensor alarm rang off in one of the homes in the city. That home belongs to one of the head of the Shiba Clan. There we can see a young male meditating from his place in his room. While he was busy meditating he did hear the sounds of the alarm.

Back at Harwood, Megaforce Red was having difficulties fighting off the Moogers by himself. He tried to call the others, but it was no use. Just then a monster appeared in front of him, watching the whole scene.

"So you are one of the Mega Rangers I heard about", the monster demanded.

"Just who are you", Troy shouted.

"It's really none of your business", the monster replied.

The monster threw a powerful fireball at Troy, which he quickly dodged. Troy tried to fight him off, but he was too powerful for him to handle, and was quickly knocked down.

Troy somersaulted from the ground and got up on his feet. He took out his morpher and got a card from his hand.

"Twistornado Card", Troy shouted as he put the card in the morpher and pressed down.

"Summon Twist Tornado", the morpher says and the tornado appeared.

"So that's what you are going to do", the monster says and he absorbed the power.

"Uh-oh", Mega Red says.

"It's time I send it back to you ten times the power", the monster says.

The monster released a huge power blast and hit the red ranger with it. The power flew the ranger up into the building, crashed into it, and he fell hard to the ground. Red tried to get up, as he struggled from the ground.

"There is no way, my power", Troy says struggling.

The monster laughed at him, but just as he finished him off, he was interrupted by a loud noise. The noise was coming from someone carrying a white flag with a crest on it.

"Impossible that crest", the monster says in disbelief.

"Huh, what", Troy says confusingly.

**If you want to find out more who interrupted them and who's going to save Troy. Find out in the next chapter. Read and Review.**


End file.
